Naruto: Showing the future
by SoulsVeteran
Summary: Hagoromo and Hamura aren't happy with how the Canon story turned out and what to change things, so they show the future of the Konoha rookies in hopes of inspiring new goals, new mindsets and of course, new feelings.


**Hey guys, I decided before I write the next chapter, I needed to rewrite this chapter.**

 **YamiChaos27: Big thank you for pointing out the mistakes I made in the old version. Hopefully this will be a much better version than the original.**

 **Some scenes from the Naruto Storm games will be used to further the emotional effect of this chapter.**

 **Also, made some scenes from Naruto and Hinata's childhood. Since Hinata has been stalking Naruto, since they were five or 6, or 7. I'm guessing they have interacted a lot more than the series has shown according to Kishimoto.**

 **I hope you like the childhood scenes I made for NaruHina.**

 **Anyway not gonna spoil that, but enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Naruto**

After Sasuke had managed to kill Danzo, Kakashi, Sakura and his rival and brother in all but blood, Naruto had come.

In another time and place, Sasuke had overused his Susanoo causing him to become blind. However, a certain being had intervened preventing anymore fighting from going on.

This being had dark red spikey hair, with their bangs going passed their chin wrapped in bandages, was dressed in a white robe reminiscent of a monk with 9 magatama patterns on his back and 6 around his collar. He was floating with 10 black orbs in a perfect circle below him.

But what stood out the most were his eyes, they were purple with ripples in them except his third eye on his forehead, which was red.

This being was none other than the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

The reunited Team 7 just stared at this surreal entity for what seemed like ages.

It was Kakashi who broke the ice.

Kakashi asked, "Excuse me, but who may you be…" with caution as he could sense the raw power this man gave off; a sense of authority and respect. Not to mention the fact that this man had three Rinnegan in his possession making him cringe at the possibility at fighting someone like Pein again.

Hagoromo replied, "I will tell you who I am soon enough, but first, I must summon the others for what I am going to reveal."

Hagoromo made a series of unrecognisable handsigns, which even if Sasuke had managed to memorise them, had absolutely no idea what they were.

Hagoromo them stopped on a hand sign which pulsated an immense amount powerful chakra. A huge cloud of smoke popped up making Team 7 wonder what the powerful entity did.

When the smoke cleared, they saw all their friends from Konoha who were looking around in confusion due to the fact they were busy either preparing for the war or on missions far from the Land of Iron.

There was Team 8 with Kurenai Yuhi with her students, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga who immediately blushed a pretty shade of pink when her eyes landed on Naruto who she confessed to not too long ago and saw him with his hair flowing freely now that his Headband was off.

She turned completely red when Naruto smiled at her and said, "Hey Hinata! Tebayo!"

Then Team 9 with Maito Gai along with his students Neji Hyuga, Tenten Higurashi and Rock Lee who were equally confused by the sudden change of scenery.

Team 10 with no real sensei due to the death Asuma Sarutobi. Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi all looking around in shock for being summoned to this area, except Shikamaru Nara who couldn't give a shit to let out emotions until he noticed Temari, Kankurou and the Kazekage, Gaara.

Then Captain Yamato, or Tenzo popped in looking around in confusion. Sai came next, who just looked around before smiling even more.

Of course, there was also Tsunade Senju and her assistance Shizune Kato who were focused on the strange man.

Tsunade yelled out, "What the hell is going on!? And who are you!?" Referring to the floating man who had everyone's attention now who all gasped in shock and fear due to possessing a pair of Rinnegan.

Hagoromo chuckled, despite Tsunade's age being old compared to other people, to him, she was another child.

"Please sit-down children, I merely which to show you something that I will help you in the future. But before that…" Hagoromo told them.

The adults cringed at being called children, but something about this man's presence just told them all to listen and not complain. Hell… even Naruto and Sasuke felt compelled to listen to this man.

He floated towards an unconscious Redhead named Karin. He hovered his left hand which was glowing blue over her. This healed Karin of all of her injuries and made her wake up slowly, which everyone, especially Tsunade and Sakura who knew that Medical Ninjutsu of that level was not yet possible.

Karin eventually opened her eyes and saw the Sage.

She asked, "Who are you?" whilst pushing her glasses up.

Hagoromo told her, "I'll tell you later with everyone else. For now, join them"

Karin wanted to swear in this guy's face, but her Mind's Eye of the Kagura made her think twice about doing that. She made her way to the Konoha Shinobi.

Instead of standing close to Sasuke and getting all flirty, she instead stood behind Naruto who had much warmer chakra. After Sasuke had tried to kill her. There was no way she was going after him again.

Not to mention the Blonde in front of her gave her hope. That red swirl on his back gave her hope that he was at least in some way related to her.

Hagoromo used his Yin-Yang Release to create seats in a theatre fashion. Tsunade, Shizune along with Team 10 and 9 were seated on the top two rows.

Yamato, Sai and Karin were seated on the middle row with the Red head staring at Naruto intently. Which Sai and Tsunade picked up on.

Temari was on the Top row with Shikamaru arguing about how lazy he was, which in response he just kept saying, "Troublesome".

Gaara and Kankurou sat on the middle row as well, With the former greeting everyone, especially Naruto.

Whereas Team 7 and 8 were seated on the same row on the bottom, with Naruto sitting next to Hinata due to her teammates being mean and making her sit next to him. Much to her dismay and embarrassment.

After Hinata had confessed to Naruto, she thought that Naruto would avoid no time with her because she believed that Naruto didn't like her. However, he instead left clones everywhere to help with the Village's repairs whilst he went looking for her.

She was shocked and afraid. She wasn't ready to speak to him so soon, let alone be around him after pulling that stunt off.

So, she had begun to avoid him instead, only spending time with him whenever she couldn't get away due to the awkward feeling she'd have being around him. Making things worse, Naruto put himself rather close next to her.

Naruto seemingly didn't care. But that was to be shown otherwise with what was going to happen soon. Besides, he really wanted to talk to her about what happened during the Pain invasion.

Sasuke and Sakura were next to each other, but Sakura was uncomfortable since Sasuke didn't hesitant to kill her earlier. But Kakashi's presence made her feel safer along with the rest of the Konoha 11.

Hagoromo decided to introduce himself to all the confused Konoha Shinobi.

"I believe introductions are in order, so I'll go first… my name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki, but you all may know me better by the title 'Sage of Six Paths'." He told them making all of them drop their jaws to the ground. Except Karin who just shifted her glasses and Sai who just smiled even wider.

Naruto shouted out first, "Wait! You're the Sage of Six Paths Pervy Sage told me about!?" he questioned, making everyone sweatdrop at his rude manners when speaking to someone of such grand structure.

Whilst Karin smiled at Naruto's personality.

'Definitely an Uzumaki!' she mused.

However, the Sage surprised them, "I'm shocked that anyone of this time even knows that title."

Naruto replied, "Of course! Everyone knows about you! You're the guy who made Ninjutsu, ya know!"

However, Hagoromo made the atmosphere turn chilly as he took great offense to the word 'Ninjutsu'.

"Ninshu! I made Ninshu to create bonds and understanding for peace! Not Ninjutsu which was made for war!" Hagoromo stressed.

Everyone remained silent, until Tsunade asked him.

"Excuse me, Great Sage, but may I ask why you have brought us here?"

The Sage replied, "Ah… yes, I brought you here for the fact that with the way the future is set, many atrocities will occur, and I am here to prevent that through you children."

Kiba then shouted out, "Oi! If you're the Sage of Six Paths! Then why don't you change it if it's so bad!" This earned him a smack from Kurenai who being rude to such a legendary figure.

Hagoromo responded calmly, unaffected by his outburst.

"I am not technically here, I am just a remnant of my Chakra that transcends time. As such, I cannot interfere with what is rightfully others' responsibilities."

They all nodded.

Hagoromo continued his reasons for being here.

"As I was saying, I have brought you here to show you the events of the future, which I dearly which to change."

Everyone was flabbergasted, they were going to be shown the future.

Everyone had mixed thoughts, such as 'Will I be alive?' and 'Will I marry the one I love?'

Hagoromo saw that everyone was contemplating this, so he decided to choose Naruto.

"Since no one is volunteering, I will show Naruto's future first…" but he was cut off by Sasuke.

"Oi! Why does Naruto get to have his shown first, what about me?" Sasuke questioned with his superiority complex coming out again.

Hagoromo sighed and told him, "I chose him because his future is quite important to everyone, if not, the entire world. Which includes you."

Sasuke clicked his tongue and spat out, "I probably took away all that was precious to him… yes… especially what's precious to him…" he said darkly whilst he narrowed his eyes towards a certain shy Hyuga who flinched under his gaze. No one else seemed to notice this.

Then they all heard a new voice.

"Then that includes you too, Sasuke!" the newcomer said.

Everyone looked towards this man and saw he wore the same clothing as Hagoromo, but instead, had white hair and most notably shocking everyone, especially Hinata and Neji were his Byakugan eyes.

Hagoromo greeted him, "Good to see you Hamura, what brings you here?"

Hamura replied, "Long time no see, Big Brother, I just came to help you out."

Hagoromo nodded and told him, "I appreciate your help and would like to explain all this to them easier since you're around."

Whilst the brothers were talking, everyone else were just stupefied by the fact the Sage of Six Paths had a younger brother who apparently wielded the Byakugan.

Then Neji, being a prideful Hyuga, decided to question the man.

"Excuse me Hamura-sama, but may I ask you who you are and how you have the Hyuga bloodline?" Neji asked as if he was enraged that someone other than a Hyuga had the bloodline.

Hamura looked at him and laughed before replying.

"Oh my apologies, my name is Otsutsuki Hamura, the younger brother of Hagoromo. To answer your question, it's not that I have the Hyuga bloodline, rather that, you Hyuga inherited my eyes." He told him.

Everyone was shocked that the Hyuga bloodline came from this man and no one even knew anything about him.

Ino then decided to ask him, "Wait! If the Byakugan came from you, then why haven't we heard a thing about you!?"

This got everyone curious, even Sasuke. Hamura chuckled a bit before he told them.

"Well, that may be because I lived on the moon." Hamura answered.

A few seconds of silence went by before suddenly.

"EHH!" Everyone shouted. Except Sai and Shikamaru.

Hagoromo ordered, "Silence!"

Quiet again.

Hamura continued, "Why? So, I could protect the Gedo Mazo, the Ten-tails' husk from being stolen."

Tsunade's eyes twitched at the mention of 'Ten-tails' and asked.

"Ten tails? But aren't there only 9 Beasts?"

Hagoromo told them, "The Ten-tails is the original form of all my nine children, but that'll be explained later."

Everyone nodded, before Hinata of all people asked one last question.

"U-um… Hamura-sama, how did the Byakugan c-come to Earth?" she asked timidly.

Hamura gave her a warm look before telling her, "Well, I had two children, a boy and a girl, both inherited my eyes and received chakra from me. My daughter, Hanako, decided to stay on Earth and eventually she two had children of her own and eventually one of them founded the Hyuga Clan."

Everyone was amazed by the fact that the Hyuga Clan were technically an alien race. However, Naruto noticed Hamura staring at Hinata weirdly, which for some reason made him uncomfortable.

Naruto called him out, "Oi! Why the heck are you looking at Hinata like that, ya know!?"

Hamura laughed a bit before telling him, "Oh nothing! It's just… that Hinata girl looks just like Hanako that I couldn't help myself."

They accepted this, whilst Neji filed that away in his head as this may be important for the clan to know.

Hamura then went back to Sasuke and told him.

"Well first off, you almost killed that Redhead over there who means quite a bit to Naruto." Hamura said making everyone stare at the Redhead with a questioning gaze and towards Naruto who was confused.

Hinata glared a little at Karin a bit jealous. Kiba on the other hand whistled at Naruto.

"Damn Naruto! When did you know someone so hot!" he exclaimed.

Hamura saw this and decided to clear up the misunderstanding.

He laughed getting everyone's attention before saying, "My mistake! I was meant to say that Sasuke almost killed Karin over there, who is one of Naruto's only cousins left!"

Everyone went wide eyed. Especially Naruto and Karin who looked at each other in shock.

Karin looked at Naruto and stumbled out.

"I-I… I have… a-a f-f-f-family left?" she stuttered in disbelief and on the verge of tears.

Naruto was wide eyed at her, and kept his tears back before smiling at Karin, a genuine smile.

Naruto said, "Guess we finally found each other… Karin-neechan!" Karin then jumped onto him in a big hug.

Everyone smiled at the two, especially Hinata and Tsunade who were happy that Naruto had family.

They let the two relish their family reunion for a while.

Yamato said to Kakashi, "First his father, now his cousin."

Kakashi nodded in response with a grin behind his mask.

Meanwhile, with Tsunade and Shizune, they whispered to each other.

"I can't believe you and Naruto-kun still have another relative left!" Shizune told her in excitement and happiness for her little brother figure and Master.

Tsunade replied, "Yeah, the clan is still alive after all..." she said in a dazed tone whilst watching the two cousins spin each other around.

Hinata said mentally, 'I'm so happy for you Naruto-kun! You have family!"

Even Sasuke was surprised. A part of felt glad that Karin survived, not because he cared for her, but rather that Naruto had a family member.

Then Hamura coughed to get their attention.

"Also, just to answer your question on how important you are to Naruto, Sasuke. I'll have Big Brother show you a special 'video' that'll set the mood." Hamura told Sasuke.

Hagoromo smiled knowing what he meant. He cast an illusion that showed the scene where Sakura was 'confessing' to Naruto. Everyone frowned at this, making Sakura feel shameful of herself and Hinata felt upset when she saw Sakura hug Naruto.

But then, what surprised everyone was when Naruto pushed Sakura away telling her to stop lying.

But what happened next made the supposably tense scene hilarious.

A song started to play and was in sync with Naruto's lips.

The song started.

* * *

 _The video_

He went away and you hung around  
And bothered me, every night

The audience chuckled a bit, whilst Naruto was blushing from embarrassment. Sasuke only managed a little bit of red on his face.

And when I wouldn't go out with you  
You said things that weren't very nice

Kiba yelled out, "That pretty much sums it up!" Making everyone laugh. Hinata let out a small smile at the humorous way of representing how Naruto rejected Sakura.

My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble  
(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)

It showed Sasuke jumping in front of Naruto during the battle with the Ten-tails.

 _Video end_

* * *

Everyone was now laughing at the implied message that Naruto was gay for Sasuke.

Which begged the question.

Ino asked Naruto, "Hey! Is that why you're so hang up on Sasuke, Naruto? Are you secretly gay for him!?"

Sai added his input, "Well, I read in a book that when someone chases someone far and wide to bring them home, it means that they love them and want to have a family with!" Making people laugh harder at the embarrassed Naruto denying that he was gay.

Then Karin who recovered from her emotional moment said, "Maybe that's why Sasuke never responded to my advances… He was always more interested in finding strong men than women.

Making everyone laugh harder, Naruto and Sasuke were now beet red denying it and Hinata looked at Sasuke worried.

Hinata thought to herself, 'If-If t-that's true, then i-it all makes sense! That m-means S-Sasuke-kun is m-my rival too!'

Hagoromo and Hamura laughed quietly amongst themselves before the first person said.

"Now that is out of the way, we may now show you all Naruto's future in about 3 years' time" Hagoromo told them.

They all nodded and waited eagerly to know Naruto's future.

Hagoromo used the same Jutsu he used earlier to show Naruto's future. But before completing it, he warned everyone, especially Naruto.

"Everyone, keep in mind, what you will see may break your hearts, especially yours Naruto…" Hagoromo warned.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, he had been ignored and ostracised for most of his life. What could possibly hurt him that much?

Hagoromo added just for reassurance, "Don't worry, it gets better."

 _ **Showing the future**_

He started the Jutsu and it showed a more developed and modern Konoha. Making everyone look in awe of the future.

Tenten quietly said, "Wow… it really does show the future." Everyone else nodded dumbly.

Then it showed Naruto looking exactly like he was now in his jumpsuit on a rooftop. Sakura was about to yelled out that he looked the same.

 _ **However, a bunch of cheery blossoms covered his entire frame before blowing away revealing a much taller, broader shouldered and built man with short, spikey hair dressed in a black military vest with an orange zipper with a red arm band on his left arm. He wore orange shinobi pants and wore blank sandals on his feet.**_

Everyone was stunned by Naruto's future appearance, even Ino yelled out "Damn!" clearly in appreciation of what she was seeing. Hinata was blushing a shade of explosive red at the sight of him.

Naruto exclaimed, "Heck yeah! Look how cool I look! I'm even taller than Kakashi-sensei!"

Everyone let him brag because what he was saying was true. Sure, Naruto may not be the most attractive guy there was, but holy hell did puberty put him right up in the future.

 _ **After the scene of showcasing Future Naruto's new look. Transitioned into a past memory of Naruto's of a certain snowy day.**_

 _ **They saw a little girl of the age of 5, standing in the snow wearing a light purple coat with a beige scarf around her neck and dark grey sweat pants. She had a mop of midnight blue hair done in a Hime cut, but the most prominent feature of this little girl was her light lavender shaded, pupil-less eyes.**_

 _ **This was Hinata on the day of the Academy Enrolment.**_

Everyone squealed at the adorable 5 year-old Hinata much to her embarrassment.

However, Naruto didn't, he instead slightly widened his eyes at the sight of little Hinata before he turned to Hinata who was right next to him with a big grin.

"Oh! It was you Hinata!" he exclaimed making Hinata blush and look down.

Everyone else was confused at Naruto's reaction until the scene continued.

 _ **They heard a bunch of comments being made at Hinata.**_

" _ **If you're really a Hyuga, then show us your Byakugan!" the first kid said.**_

 _ **A second kid added, "If you can't then don't show your face around here!"**_

 _ **The third and last spat, "Your eyes are really creepy."**_

 _ **The first kid spoke again, "I bet you're actually some kind of night monster, right?"**_

 _ **The second child reinforced his comment, "You Byakugan monster!"**_

 _ **Hinata began to cry and put her face into her hands whilst squatting down.**_

Everyone was pissed! How dare those kids pick on someone as sweet and innocent as Hinata!

Naruto's reaction however, took the cake as his eyes turned red at the scene and red chakra seeped out. However, he calmed down as Hinata placed a hand on his own making him look at her. She smiled at him making him go back to being goofy.

He told her, "Next time we see those guys, remind me to punch them the face again! You got that Hinata!?"

She blushed and timidly nodded, whilst everyone was confused.

Kiba asked, "What do you mean again?

However, the scene answered their question.

" _ **Hey! You guys quit it!" a loud rough voice called out to them.**_

 _ **The three bullies turned around to look at a short boy with spikey blonde hair that made him look like the sun. Sparkling blue eyes, a round chubby face with 3 whisker marks on each one and a pair of goggles on his forehead.**_

 _ **He was wearing a black T-shirt with the white spiral on front, an orange jacket he wore open and grey baggy shorts.**_

 _ **The bullies asked, "Who are you?" in a mocking tone.**_

 _ **The blonde answer back with a fierce determination.**_

" _ **I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm the future Hokage, ya know!" he declared.**_

It was Naruto's turn to be embarrassed when all the girls squealed at the sight of a five-year-old Naruto coming to Hinata's rescue. They commented about how adorable he was being her knight in shining armour. Whilst all guys, except Sasuke gave him the thumbs up and the eyebrows.

 _ **The bullies mocked him, "Future Hokage? Are you some kind of moron?" they teased.**_

 _ **Naruto then warned them, "Prepare yourself! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_

Everyone's eyes went wide when little Naruto said the name of that Jutsu. He knew how to use his chakra at that age without help?

Everyone was cheering little Naruto on to show them whose boss until…

 _ **Two puffs of smoke appeared and vanished to reveal two runt sized copies of Naruto**_

Everyone sweat dropped at this scene and most wanted to point out how cute the runt sized clones looked.

However, Sasuke actually chuckled gaining a lot of everyone's attention.

He turned to Naruto and insulted him, "You were a dobe even that far back." he teased.

Naruto grew a tick mark and started arguing with him.

"What was that ya bastard!? I'll kick your ass right now and show you whose the Dobe!" Naruto yelled at him.

Sasuke smirked, and replied, "Bring it on, I'll beat you down."

Naruto then raised his fist in response and started making claims about coming out with a super jutsu.

Sasuke just smirked cockily at him whilst inwardly, he was laughing in relief and happiness. He unwillingly missed these fights with Naruto and never knew how much he valued the blonde.

However the argument was stopped by Kakashi who said, "Calm down you two, the lovers' quarrel can wait." he joked.

Everyone giggled at the two who immediately looked away from each other in disgust and sat back down in their seats.

However, Hinata looked at Naruto worried and glared at Sasuke.

'So it isn't Sakura that I have to worry about, it's Sasuke-kun I need to worry about! I won't lose Naruto-kun to you!' Hinata mentally declared.

 _ **One of the clones yelled at the bullies in a squeaky voice.**_

" _ **I'm going to beat you down!" The first one said.**_

 _ **The second clone finished, "Ya know!"**_

 _ **The bullies began laughing at Naruto who went beady eyed at his jutsu until he was sucker punched in the face. Resulting in him getting a nosebleed and falling back unconscious.**_

 _ **The bullies said, "We really taught this guy a lesson."**_

" _ **What's with this future Hokage?" One of them questioned. Whilst tugging on his red scarf.**_

" _ **For being so cocky, let's take care of his red scarf!"**_

 _ **The bullies began swinging from his scarf and stomping on it. Ruining Naruto's red scarf.**_

Everyone was saddened at the scene; those boys were horrible damaging someone's scarf like that.

 _ **Then the boys got bored and left Naruto there. Hinata picked up Naruto's scarf and squatted down beside him.**_

 _ **He got up suddenly and proclaimed, "Wait! This time I'll use a super, duper jutsu… huh?" he looked around confused before squatting down patting his left cheek.**_

 _ **Making Hinata ask him, "Are you okay?"**_

 _ **Naruto replied and waved his hand, "Eeh… Its nothing…' as if it wasn't a big deal.**_

 _ **Hinata then lifted the red ruined scarf up.**_

" _ **Um… your scarf is…" Hinata try to find the words to say.**_

 _ **But Naruto assured her, "It's nothing." But the look in his eyes told her that the scarf meant a lot to him.**_

 _ **Then Naruto got up and started to run towards the Academy.**_

 _ **However, Hinata stopped him, "Wait!" he turned around.**_

" _ **I'd just like to say, thank you very much." She thanked him.**_

 _ **Naruto grinned and told her, "See ya!" and took off again.**_

 _ **Hinata stood there watching him run and smiled whilst holding onto his scarf. That was the day, Hinata began to grow feelings for Naruto.**_

All the girls went 'Aw!' at the adorable memory between Naruto and Hinata making the said pair blush.

 _ **Then the scene changed to the future Naruto who was walking back to his Apartment after eating some Ramen with his friends. Until he spotted a familiar veil of midnight blue hair.**_

" _ **Hinata! What are doing here?" he asked her, making Hinata jump in surprise and turn around showing everyone her bulky clothes. But saw that her hair was much longer than it was back then.**_

 _ **She greeted him back and said that she was just hanging around.**_

 _ **Naruto asked her, "Hey! Are you hungry Hinata?"**_

 _ **She tried to reply, "Oh no! I'm fine I just…" then her stomach growled loudly making Naruto laugh out loud. Hinata's face turned completely red in embarrassment.**_

As did the current Naruto and Hinata. Naruto along with everyone else laughed at Hinata's growling stomach whilst Hinata turned red and tried to shrink into her jacket.

Naruto commented, "Ya know Hinata! If I learned anything about you, it's that you can eat tons, ya know!" and laughed more. Hinata shrunk even more wishing Naruto was so surprisingly observant

 _ **Naruto then tried to invite Hinata to eat some Ramen with him in his apartment.**_

 _ **Hinata squeezed the paper bag she was holding hoping to give it to him. But the sight of Naruto, wearing a blue stripy scarf stopped her.**_

 ** _Her courage went away and she thought, 'Whoever gave you that scarf is a lucky girl...'_**

 _ **She instead apologised and ran away somewhere much to Naruto's confusion as he chased after her.**_

Everyone groaned at Naruto.

'You are an idiot!' they all thought.

 _ **Then future-Naruto heard future-Hinata scream somewhere in the park. Everyone saw future-Hinata being held captive by a puppet and a white-haired man holding a ball of Cyan chakra towards her.**_

Everyone gasped in shock at this scene. However, the future-Naruto called out to them whilst throwing a punch at the white-haired man who simply disappeared. Then the puppet holding Hinata ran away, prompting many dozens of other puppets to converge on Naruto who took a personalised stance.

Kakashi commented, "Seems like we get to see the future-Naruto in action…" he said in amusement. Everyone else, especially Sasuke were eager to see how much stronger Naruto had become…

And they weren't disappointed.

 _ **Future-Naruto had begun to dodge and strike at each puppet destroying each one with one blow each with very little effort. He even did a few windmill kicks to blow many of them away.**_

Everyone was impressed and shocked by just how much Naruto had improved in the future.

Lee even shouted, "Naruto-kun! You are letting your youth burn with that display of Taijutsu! I will strive to become strong like you!"

Before Tenten hit his head making him calm down.

 _ **Back to Naruto's future, he had managed to reach the rooftops and barely dodged a barrage of chakra blasts, only for Naruto to appear in the air and conjure up a familiar technique. A bright orange shuriken shape made from pure chakra appeared in his hand and he threw it at the puppets.**_

" _ **Rasen Shuriken!" Future Naruto yelled.**_

 _ **The flying disc sliced through all the puppets who were chasing him in one swoop.**_

Everyone was amazed by the fact he could throw it without Sage mode now and even better, when he could control it telepathically.

However, the battle ended there much to everyone's disappointment.

It skipped to a scene where Sai, Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata were being briefed on their next mission.

The audience took a moment to appreciate Hinata's future appearance, as she had even longer hair than before which was slightly waved, but still in the same style, but wore a lavender Kimono blouse with a brown Obi wrapped around her waist, brown shorts that reached barely mid-thigh, knee-high shinobi boots and thigh-high leggings.

Kiba whistled in appreciation at Hinata's future appearance as he knew when a girl was a babe when he saw one. Too bad Hinata was a little too much on the quiet and innocent side for his taste. He was more into girls similar to his mother and sister.

The girls on the other hand were yelling comments like.

"Hey, Hinata you look amazing!" Ino shouted. Sakura and Tenten cheered in agreement.

Hinata was blushing due to how much of her figure was on display and simply nodded a thank you.

Then they heard an important detail they almost missed.

 _ **Kakashi, the sixth Hokage was behind the desk briefing everyone on the mission.**_

Everyone's jaws dropped. Kakashi was going to become Hokage

 _ **Kakashi told the participants.**_

" _ **Listen up, I'm sending you guys on a mission to rescue Hanabi from Toneri. Hinata is going with on a special request.**_

 _ **Your mission, is to save Hanabi… and stop the moon from falling down to the Earth." He told them seriously.**_

Everyone gasped.

Ino yelled, "What!? The moon is going to fall down to the Earth!?

Hinata and Neji were concerned about Hanabi. Why would someone kidnap Hanabi? The Byakugan.

Neji asked, "Hamura-sama! Why is this Toneri abducting Hanabi-sama for? And why is he bringing the moon down to the Earth!?"

Hamura held up his hand and told them to be quiet with his Byakugan activated forcing everyone to shut up.

 _ **Another timeskip, Naruto and Hinata are shown to be caught in a Genjutsu. This was a rather pleasant surprise as it was teaching Naruto something he always wanted to know.**_

 _ **It looked through all his memories and were compared to Hinata's. He began to learn that every little thing she did for him was because she cared for him, making him realise more and more why he cared so much for her. Then it replayed her confession, much to the shy Hyuga's embarrassment.**_

 _ **Then it showed a scene between Sakura and Hinata eatting Anmitsu.**_

 _ **Hinata says, "EH! Naruto doesn't know what love is!?" in shock.**_

 _ **Sakura replies, "Exactly! That idiot doesn't even know the difference between love for Ramen and love for a person!" she tells her.**_

 _ **Then future Naruto eating his Ramen looks up and says in slight disbelief, "Wait it's not?"**_

Naruto of the present at the same time yelled, "Wait!? It's not the same thing!?"

Everyone slaps their hands against their foreheads except Sasuke and Sai.

Sakura yells at him, "Of course it isn't you idiot! What did you think it was!?" threatening to hit him.

Sasuke in rare moment decides to intervene and tell them why Naruto didn't understand love.

"Of course he wouldn't, he's never had anyone to show him affection, or explain feelings to him. When you're all alone, with no one in your life, you only emulate the things you think are feelings. Naruto never had anyone, he literally had... simply put... nothing... nothing to treasure, nothing to love, nothing to feel..." Sasuke tells everyone.

Everyone flinched at Sasuke's description of Naruto's life. They couldn't imagine being that stunted that even your emotions are a mess.

Yamato and Sai thought that Naruto's life was easily Danzo's vision to create the 'perfect' weapon.

 _ **Sakura then tells Hinata, "That's right Hinata, people have saved him before, for example, Sasuke-kun save him from dying like you did... except you actually told him that you love him, which was a first for him. So Naruto probably thought you love the same way Sasuke does; like a brother."**_

 _ **Then it showed Naruto in Iruka's classroom walking by Hinata's seat and sees the person she wants to spend the last day on Earth with.**_

 _ **Naruto in surprise went wide eyed and stutters, "What! Me? Why?"**_

 _ **Then Naruto was transported to a snowy road and catches the same paper that Hinata wrote his name on before looking ahead to see Hinata's chunin self.**_

 _ **She clarifies for him, "Because... I love you..."**_

 _ **Naruto's future self-eyes widened in realization. The little things he did with Hinata, be it that burning desire to talk with her, wanting to make sure she of all people were safe, seeing her smile, holding her hand and in general, placing her before everything else even going so far as to throw away his Nindo because she mattered to him more than anything else.**_

 _ **He realised something that made him feel stupid, all that time he wondered what love was, he discovered he felt it all along for the shy Hyuga he walked home the day he first met her.**_

 _ **He, subconsciously and now realised, for all his life…**_

 _ **He was in love with Hinata Hyuga.**_

Everyone was dumbfounded by this scene, not by his feelings, but the fact that he didn't know what he was feeling was love.

Hinata was blushing madly. This is what she wanted her whole life and now it was finally happening.

 _ **After that scene, Naruto, Hinata, Team 7 and Shikamaru arrived at some abandoned village. Everyone had to split up into groups having to investigate with each other.**_

 _ **Naruto and Hinata were paired together much to their delight. They went walking together, speaking with each other cracking jokes here and there making each other laugh.**_

 _ **Naruto even found a water well with clean spring water and offered Hinata to have sip which she gratefully accepted.**_

Everyone went googly eyed at the future versions of Naruto and Hinata. They weren't even a couple yet their interactions were just like a pair of lovebirds.

Hinata was blushing at the future scene of Naruto and her future self on their 'so-not-a-date'. She was already overjoyed to know that Naruto was indeed in love with her, but to see their future selves together made her feel really giddy.

Naruto just stared at the scene in wonderment and longing… After seeing that Genjutsu, he realised that love isn't liking people as much as Ramen and when it pointed out why he cared for Hinata so much. He really did feel stupid. All this time, he was in love with Hinata and never realised it.

Not to mention, Hinata's confession was the type of love he was hoping for. Not the one for a friend like he thought Sasuke has towards him. Naruto thought Hinata wouldn't ever like him that way and didn't want to get his hopes too high but was happy that Hinata did love him that way.

Now here he was looking at his future self with envy

 _ **Then, it forwarded to a scene where Naruto was resting on a tree observing Hinata knitting a red scarf. Future Naruto was caught up in how beautiful she looked in the moonlight.**_

Unnoticed, present Naruto thought so too. He had in the past looked at Hinata whilst he thought no one was watching to check her ou- I mean, examine her fighting style and gear. He did at times imagine he and her going out on dates sometime, but thought Hinata was leagues a head of him as she was part of Konoha's most noble clan and so thought it was a hopeless dream.

Right now, he was taking in the sight of future Hinata's glossy long hair, angelic face and most of all, those twinkling moon pearl eyes he unknowingly fell in love with all those years ago.

" _ **Yo, Hinata! What's up?" he asked.**_

 _ **Hinata looked up and replied.**_

" _ **Oh! Naruto-kun! I'm just knitting a scarf… I'm a terrible older sister aren't I… we're here to save Hanabi, yet here I am, knitting a scarf…" she said beating herself up.**_

 _ **Naruto told her otherwise, "Hey, don't say that, you being here means you care about her and would do anything to make sure she is safe. Besides, that's why I'm here, I promise I'll save Hanabi, believe it!"**_

 _ **Hinata smiled at him, "Oh Naruto-kun… You're such a good person, to do all this for me." She said.**_

 _ **Naruto became a little flustered and told her.**_

" _ **Hey, come on now, I'm doing this because I really want to be here, not because I'm in love with you or anything, I'm really worried about Hanabi! Hahaha!" he joked.**_

Everyone's eyes went wide. Hinata was holding her breath, was this really happening.

 _ **Then Hinata in the future got up and asked him.**_

" _ **What did you say!?" she pleaded. Naruto said, "I said I was worried about Hanabi…"**_

" _ **No… before that…" she asked.**_

 _ **Naruto then took a breath and took a caring look, that he only ever showed to Hinata.**_

" _ **I said that I… I'm in love with you Hinata…" Naruto confessed.**_

Everyone ended cheering and Hinata was crying tears of joy at the scene.

Ino yelled, "Oh my god! It finally happened!"

Karin was crying her comical tears for her cousin, "Waah! So happy!"

Hagoromo then shot their hopes down, "Not yet…"

Everyone questioned him but continued watching instead and saw why.

 _ **After Naruto confessed, Hinata was shocked and had a look was joy in her eyes.**_

 _ **However, that Toneri guy came for her and asked if she made her choice.**_

 _ **He asked Hinata, "Have you made your choice yet Hinata?**_

 _ **Naruto asked her, "Choice? What choice?" Hinata gave Naruto the red scarf and walked towards Toneri and onto his platform.**_

 _ **Hinata turned around and looked at Naruto with an emotionless expression "This is goodbye Naruto…" before she was held by Toneri.**_

 _ **This shocked everyone, then the unexpected happened. When Toneri and Hinata was being drifted away. Naruto in the future began giving chase screaming at Toneri to give her back.**_

" _ **Wait! Give her back! Let her go you bastard!" Naruto demanded.**_

 _ **Toneri smirked and told him, "I didn't force her into anything, Hinata came to me of her own freewill"**_

 _ **Naruto's eye widened and asked Hinata.**_

" _ **No! Hinata that isn't true right!?" he begged in a broken voice.**_

 _ **Hinata didn't look back at him.**_

 _ **Naruto heart went from broken to being milled into powder.**_

Everyone gasped in horror at what future Hinata did.

 _ **Sai's birds came helped Naruto keep up with Toneri and Hinata.**_

 _ **Naruto had a golden-orange Rasengan in his right hand, but it was unstable and poorly formed due to his emotional state getting to him.**_

 _ **As Naruto chased Hinata, being taken away by Toneri.**_

 _ **Memories of Hinata and himself flashed in his head.**_

 _ **Old memories he locked away from his childhood.**_

 _ **He recalled the little girl he used to find alone in the park sometimes and he'd push her swing. Having the time of their lives.**_

 _ **Only for that big bully(Ko) to take her away from him. Leaving him sad.**_

 _ **Then he recalled trying to make friends with her during the beginning of the Academy, always coming to her defence from bullies. Only for that same big bully to tell him to stay away from Hinata.**_

 _ **All those times Hinata was taken from him. He wasn't going to relive them. Not like when Pein almost killed her.**_

Everyone watching Naruto's childhood memories of Hinata, bursts out into tears. How could people take someone so important to Naruto away from him so many times, how could Naruto have his heart broken like that again and again.

 _ **Toneri got tired of being catched and raise his right arm and fired off a ball of Cyan chakra at Naruto. Hinata was shocked and tried to tell not to do it.**_

 _ **The ball of Chakra clashed with Naruto's Rasengan. But as Naruto couldn't focus along with his poorly made Rasengan. He was easily overpowered and had his Chakra siphoned off.**_

' _ **My chakra…' Naruto said in his mind.**_

 _ **His chakra was fired towards the ground and erupted into a huge explosion that opened a hole in the ground revealing a hole where one could see the Planet Earth.**_

 _ **The explosion caught Naruto in it.**_

 _ **Hinata could be seen arguing with Toneri about how he promised not to harm her friends but was put to sleep by him.**_

Everyone was flabbergasted by the scene. It was a very painful one to watch.

Especially for Naruto whose eyes lost its light and he was no longer looking at Hinata. Hinata tried to reach her hand out to Naruto's shoulder to tell him that she'd love him no matter what.

But Naruto shifted away a considerable distance towards Sasuke.

Everyone looked in pity for Naruto. They had never seen him, so… heart broken. Even Sasuke was showing signs of pity for the blonde if the hand on his shoulder wasn't proof of that. A rejection from the girl who pinned after you for years was a tough one to swallow. Sasuke never really liked Hinata too much to begin with, but could respect her for being focused on being a Kunoichi. But after that heartbreaking scene, he downright despised her.

Everyone always thought that if anyone was going to be hurt, it'd be Hinata in this relationship, not the other way around.

Hinata wanted to cry at what had unfolded. She never wanted to hurt Naruto and she knew for a fact that she would never fall for someone else.

She looked to her teammates who put a hand on her shoulder. She had been hoping they'd console and comfort her. But instead, she saw that Kiba and Shino both sported disappointed looks at her.

She looked around and saw that much of the group look away from her. Hinata flinched, she knew what they were telling her.

'That wasn't how you turn someone down.'

Even Neji who would usually come to her defence, couldn't bring himself to forgive his cousin.

 _ **However, a scene was shown between Naruto and Sakura.**_

 _ **Naruto sat by Sakura's side.**_

 _ **Naruto apologised to her, in response Sakura told him it was alright.**_

 _ **She then brought up, "Wow, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. But I never expected you to confess first."**_

 _ **Naruto remained silent.**_

 _ **Naruto thought, 'Yeah I agree… what was I thinking!? Why did I ever believe that I even had a slim chance with a someone like Hinata!?'**_

Naruto of the present slumped even more. This was exactly why he never considered dating Hinata, well… at least tried not to think of her. She was a princess! A PRINCESS! What was he compared to her?

 _ **Sakura then mentioned, "I remember when you used to say you loved me."**_

 _ **Naruto then said, "Well that was…"**_

 _ **Sakura stopped him, "I get it. I know. You never really loved me, you were just trying to get my attention, so you could beat Sasuke at something weren't you?" she asked rhetorically.**_

Everyone watching the scene gasped.

Sakura then asked Naruto, "Wait!? Naruto! Is that true!?"

Everyone looked at Naruto for an answer. He didn't say anything other than avoid their stares.

That answered everyone's question.

 _ **Sakura beamed, "But its real this time! You're actually in love with her!**_

 _ **Sakura smiled at him, "Naruto. Hinata is a great girl! Almost too good for you in fact~" she added. Making Naruto groan at how true that was.**_

 _ **Naruto groaned.**_

 _ **Sakura assured him, "Naruto, girl's feelings don't change that easily. When a girl falls in love and its true love. That can never change. Oh yeah… I know exactly how she feels…"**_

 _ **Naruto eyes brightened up with hope.**_

 _ **Sakura then added.**_

" _ **Besides, think about it. Toneri kidnaps her sister, and now suddenly she accepts his proposal to marry her… She's did what she did to save her sister and most of all you!**_

 _ **Naruto shot up.**_

" _ **So! I still have a chance!?" Naruto asked.**_

 _ **Sakura smiled at him. "You always had a chance you dummy."**_

 _ **Naruto could be scene walking towards the Artificial Sun and staring intently at it.**_

' _ **Hinata… I know it took a while, but I decided that you and I are going to be together forever… so… I can't give up here!' he stated I his mind.**_

Naruto's eye lit back up and he slowly move back next to Hinata and slid his hand into hers much to her surprise and relief.

He looked at Hinata nervously and told her quietly, "Hey Hinata… I'm, I'm sorry…"

Hinata smiled at him and let a tear out of her eye and told him it was okay.

Everyone smiled in relief that the two were on good terms again. Except Sasuke, it would take more than that for Hinata to ever earn his approval.

Then they went back to watching the film.

 _ **Everyone could be seen staying back telling Naruto to go after Hinata. Which he thanked them and took off after Hinata.**_

 _ **Toneri had put a wafer into his mouth and leaned down towards a very lifeless Hinata whose mouth opened a bit almost touching the wafer.**_

Everyone held their breath, hoping Naruto makes it.

 _ **Then the doors slammed opened stopping the kiss from taking place.**_

Everyone let out their breaths.

 _ **Toneri not one to lose a battle decides to order Hinata to intercept Naruto.**_

 _ **Hinata begins to attack Naruto, who was dodging effortlessly and asked what was wrong.**_

 _ **As Naruto was in Sage mode, he sensed that Hinata was under some kind of jutsu. Most likely a puppet control sealing Jutsu from what Naruto had learnt over the years.**_

 _ **He made his right arm glow orange and thrusted it into Hinata's chest without hurting her. He found what the problem was and pulled it out.**_

 _ **Hinata then became conscious and looked at Naruto in surprise.**_

 _ **Naruto smiles at her before glaring at Toneri murderously.**_

" _ **You bastard…" he growled before breaking the Puppet Jutsu.**_

 _ **Then Toneri uses his gravitational ability to take Hinata away from him and push Naruto into the wall. He attempted to use the puppet jutsu on Hinata again. But his eyes began to pulsate in pain, causing him to let Hinata go and escape with Naruto.**_

 _ **As Naruto and Hinata are escaping. She informs Naruto of the Tenseigan.**_

 _ **Once they found it, Naruto was about to destroy it himself. But Hinata stopped him.**_

" _ **No don't, only someone with Hamura's bloodline can destroy it. Or else the person's chakra will be drained."**_

Everyone looked at Hinata in surprise and then at Hamura.

Neji asks, "Hamura-sama, if you don't mind my asking, does Hinata-sama have your power?"

Hamura smiled and told them, "Yes, Hinata does in fact have my powers as she is one of my direct reincarnations. She just hasn't awakened it yet."

Everyone was shocked. Naruto then grinned at Hinata and told her, "I told you, you are amazing, tebayo!"

Hinata blushed at the praise.

 _ **Hinata used her new purple chakra and charged at the Tenseigan.**_

" _ **8 Trigrams: Twin Lion Surging Shot!" her attack collides with the Tenseigan, but it didn't even dent. Hinata simply didn't have the power.**_

 _ **Naruto suggests, "Hinata. You have to infuse me with your chakra." As he holds her hand.**_

 _ **Hinata replies, "What?"**_

 _ **Naruto replies with a smile, "Working together, we might be able to break it apart."**_

 _ **Hinata looked at him for a moment until she smiled and nodded.**_

 _ **They both then shrouded themselves in their own chakras, whilst merging them together in perfect harmony. A synchronisation that not even with their teammates they have ever achieve.**_

 _ **They jumped up, Naruto formed a golden-orange Rasengan and Hinata stacked her Lion fist over it before slamming it into the Tenseigan. Effectively destroying it.**_

Many of the people from Konoha cheered at the synchronised attack performed by Naruto and Hinata. The way they perfectly synched without rehearsal was proof enough that the two were meant to be.

 _ **Naruto and Hinata along with the rest of the Moon Squad could be seen leaving the castle. However, a giant golem appeared threatening them.**_

 _ **Naruto was then engulfed in a cloak of orange chakra with Six Paths Sage mode activated as well.**_

 _ **He then yelled out, "KURAMA!" releasing an enormous glowing orange fox with 9 tails.**_

Everyone was shocked by this event. They thought that the Fox was escaping, but when it started battling the golem and was push outside the moon. They started cheering the fox on.

Gaara finally spoke up, "Wait! Isn't Naruto going to die with his Tailed Beast within him?"

Making everyone worry, however, Hagoromo reassures them, "Don't worry, in the future, Naruto befriends Kurama in the future and is seal master of sorts. He can fight without having Kurama inside of him.

Everyone let out a breathe of relief.

Naruto asked, "Whose Kurama?"

Hagoromo responds, "You know him as the Nine Tailed fox." shocking everyone that the Tailed Beast have names.

Naruto smiles faintly and thinks, "Kurama... you could have told me you had a name...:

He heard the fox scoff.

Until someone noticed.

"Hold on! Are they on the Moon!?" Yamato shouts out.

This made everyone stop and look for a second.

"Holy crap! They are on the moon!" Kiba yells.

 _ **As Kurama and the golem battle outside, Naruto calls his name in worry, until Toneri comes.**_

 _ **He then performed a series of hand signs that made him shround himself into a flame of Cyan Chakra and spawn 9 Truthseeker orbs which he used to create a tornado to separate Naruto and Hinata.**_

 _ **As Naruto is looking for Hinata, he hears her scream making look up into the air. Once the dust cleared, Toneri could be seen holding Hinata by her hair.**_

 _ **Toneri exclaims, "Hinata belongs to me." Then he makes a golden cage and chucks her in their whilst telling her she can watch her lover die in there.**_

 _ **Naruto yells out Hinata's name before begins running and dodging Toneri's chakra blast.**_

 _ **Then Naruto took flight and began to engage Toneri in high speed Taijutsu combat mid-flight.**_

Everyone's jaws went slack that the battle. This fight was faster than even anything Konoha's Yellow Flash ever achieved.

Then Kiba pointed out, "What the hell!? Naruto can fly!? Since when!?"

Everyone wanted to know as well, even Naruto who had stars in his eyes at his future self's ability to fly.

Hagoromo answered, "Naruto has the ability to fly because some time later, he awakened my son's Six Paths Yang chakra, or my Sage body with my assistance. It's possible for Naruto to be able to awaken it on his own, but it'd take much longer."

Everyone was silent at that answer. Naruto inherits the Sage's 'body'. Sasuke was inwardly fuming that Naruto attains such power. Why did he keep pulling ahead!?

 _ **As Naruto and Toneri clash once more before separating. Toneri says, "The world the Sage of Six Paths created is a failure! I'll destroy it and recreate it anew!"**_

 _ **Naruto then forms a planetary Rasengan, which was just a ordinary Rasengan with smaller Rasengans orbiting it.**_

 _ **Naruto charges at Toneri as he does the same, "There's no way I'm going to let you destroy the Earth!"**_

 _ **The clash, their powers cancel each other out.**_

 _ **Naruto conjures two Rasengans and with those alone, he matched the power of all of Toneri's Truthseeking Orbs.**_

Hagoromo couldn't help but compliment Naruto, "You have fine mastery of your techniques, it's not easy to use lesser abilities and be able to overcome those of greater realms."

Naruto blushed at the praise and scratched his head.

"Ah! Thanks Super Sage Gramps!" Naruto said. Only to get hit on the head by Sakura.

"Don't call him that!" Sakura scolded. Naruto felt a churn in his stomach as he heard the fox roar at him.

Hagoromo tells them he doesn't mind.

 _ **Toneri, backs off from a battle of melee combat seeing as it was getting nowhere. Fires multiple chakra blasts at Naruto who simply dodges and redirects the projectiles.**_

 _ **Toneri however, saw this as his opportunity and use his orbs to create a golden beam. He brings it down to Naruto who jumps towards Toneri.**_

" _ **Golden Wheel: Rebirth Explosion!" he shouts as he swings the beam down at Naruto. Hinata calls Naruto's name.**_

Everyone laid witness to one of the most powerful jutsu they ever witness. The Beam sliced through the moon, cutting it in half.

No one said anything. They didn't have the words to describe it.

 _ **Toneri looks down and says, "That's it, it's over"**_

 _ **Hinata had her eyes closed, not wanting to believe that Naruto died.**_

 _ **Until, "It's not over until I say it is!" Naruto shouted.**_

 _ **Toneri and Hinata looked around.**_

 _ **Naruto came out of the opening, along with almost 5000 clones.**_

Everyone except Naruto, Sasuke and Sai had their jaws on the floor. They knew Naruto to make tons of clones. But 5000?

 _ **They all bombardment Toneri, who was panicking. He was relying on that last attack to erase Naruto from the world, that he ended up forming a barrier from his Truth-Seeker Orbs. Saving him from the clone barrage.**_

Then Neji smiled at the next scene as it was all too familiar, apparently Kiba smirked too. Why? Naruto used the same move that finished Neji in the Chunin Exams against Toneri.

 _ **Then Naruto was standing where he was looking at Toneri with a serious expression. Toneri told him to give up.**_

 _ **However, Naruto pulled out Hinata's scarf which made the present Hinata cry out more.**_

 _ **He then said a speech.**_

 ** _"As if I'd give up now..._**

"I _ **t takes a lot of time to knit a scarf…"**_

 _ **"The deeper the feelings are that you want to convey... it takes longer to knit!" he ends seriously whilst gripping the scarf tightly in his right hand.**_

Everyone was stunned by Naruto's speech. None more so than Hinata. Naruto began to scoot closer to Hinata once more, much to her relief.

 **"I won't let you do want you want! _"_** **future Naruto yelled. Whilst he deflected Toneri's golden beam.**

 _ **"That's why, I won't let it end as easily as that!" He ended whilst smashing Toneri's face.**_

Sakura yelled, "CHA! DO ME PROUD NARUTO!"

 _ **Then Hinata was finally free from captivity and met up with Naruto. However, Hinata took a stern look towards Toneri and walked up to him.**_

" _ **I'll be taking Hanabi's eyes back" she told him whilst reaching for is sockets.**_

Neji and Hinata were shocked, this man achieved such power by taking Hanabi's eyes?

Everyone whistled at what happened next. Hinata without emotions plucked the eyes out. Who knew she could be so ruthless they wondered.

 _ **However, Toneri made one last ditch effort and began to collect all the spare Byakugan onto his body and absorbed Naruto's chakra.**_

 _ **However, Hinata helps Naruto restore his chakra much to Toneri's shock. She to him that she too was a descendant of Hamura.**_

 _ **Then Toneri begins to absorb more chakra until he sucks in too much due to the lack of a Tenseigan to help him monitor the amount of chakra he receives, causing him to bloat. Shikamaru informs everyone that Toneri is going to explode and take the moon with him.**_

 _ **But Naruto flies to him and saves Toneri by absorbing the excess chakra.**_

People smile at Naruto, even when you hurt him the most, he's still willing to help those in need.

 _ **Then the next scene came.**_

 ** _Naruto and Hinata were standing together, then Hinata asked one question that Hinata struggled to ask._**

 ** _"Um... Naruto-kun... who gave you that scarf?" she asked._**

Everyone listened, they all wanted to know who is was that was so important to Naruto that he'd never want it to get damaged.

 _ **Naruto looks down at his scarf and replies this, "Oh this! My mom made it for me before I was born!"**_

 _ **Hinata looks up and laughs quietly to herself for being jealous of his mother.**_

Everyone paused for a second as they heard Naruto stammer out.

"My... mom made that for me..." Naruto said almost on the verge of tears. Hinata however, conforted him making him remember that Hinata would be there for him.

Then Ino asked, "Alright! This is killing me! Who is Naruto's mother!? What does she even look like!?" making everyone except the Yamato, Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune nod in agreement.

 _ **It flashed to a past event, where one could see a young slender, yet feminine woman who looked like she was 20, but was actually a bit older than that.**_

 _ **She had large round, violet eyes, a beautiful angelic face that was rounded and she was dressed in a white high-collared blouse with a loose fitting long green dress over her body hiding her curves.**_

 _ **But the most predominant feature on her was her waist length, silky long red hair.**_

All the guys who saw this woman, blushed. It wasn't often you saw a woman of such unimaginable beauty.

However, Naruto spoke out, "Wait... is she my..."

He looked to Hagoromo who nodded. Naruto's eyes teared up.

 _ **The women then looked down to her pregnant belly and touched it lovingly.**_

 _ **She spoke to it, "Naruto, your mother here is making you a scarf so that no matter where you are, your mother's love will always be there with you to keep you warm, dattebane!"**_

Everyone's mouth dropped, this gorgeous goddess was Naruto's mother? And that verbal tick was proof of it.

Naruto was letting his tears flow, not caring who saw. He finally got to see his mother and saw how much she loved him even before he was born.

 _ **Then it skipped back to Naruto and Hinata.**_

 _ **Naruto and Hinata were now returning to the Earth, but as they walked by, the orbs showed all the memories they have of each other.**_

 _ **To everyone's surprise, Naruto and Hinata had spent a lot of time together, even before this future viewing.**_

 _ **From more recent times of them always hanging out with each other after missions of when they had free time. Ramen and Zenzai eating competitions between the two.**_

 _ **Training together when they meet up at Neji's grave.**_

Everyone gasped at that scene. Neji was dead.

 _ **To more present times when Naruto saw Hinata with Temari and Kurotsuchi asking for advice on being feminine, making Naruto compliment Hinata about being famous.**_

 _ **Which Naruto joined in and said, "Hinata isn't feminine, if you want feminine ask Sakura-chan."**_

 _ **Hinata was upset that Naruto thought she wasn't feminine, but when they saw his thought, she was happy that he didn't.**_

' _ **Hinata isn't feminine, she's amazing! Dattebayo!'**_

 _ **And that one time when Naruto told Sakura and Ino that he preferred girls with shy innocent personality like Hinata's.**_

Ino and Sakura who had honestly forgot about that time looked away with defiant faces. They still had it against Naruto for preferring Hinata over them.

 _ **Then it showed their Genin memories. When Naruto was amazed by Hinata's Protection of 64 palms technique. Finding the Bikouchu thanks to Hinata to the point he hugged her.**_

 _ **That time she gave him the medical salve.**_

 _ **Times when Team 7 and 8 trained together. Naruto would always try to talk with Hinata which were never successful since Hinata was so shy. So, Naruto instead play with Hinata's hair bangs making everyone laugh and Hinata smile.**_

Everyone had to stop themselves from 'awing' the adorable things Naruto and Hinata do together.

 _ **That time when Naruto asked Hinata if the Byakugan could see through clothes. Making a red faced Hinata admit that it was able to too. Only to faint when Naruto asked if she used it for that often.**_

Everyone laughed at the embarrassed Hinata. They now knew she was a pervert.

 _ **Then the all the times when Hinata would stalk Naruto, it revealed that Naruto always knew she was there, but would show off by training extra and even harder hoping that Hinata would come out and tell him how cool he was.**_

 _ **Little Naruto training felt Hinata's presence and thought, 'She's here again? Maybe I'll show off a bit and then she'll see how cool I am and will want to be my friend!'**_

Everyone giggled and awed at a red faced Naruto for trying to impress Hinata all those times.

 _ **Then Naruto began to tell Hinata all about his feelings.**_

" _ **Remember back then, back in the Academy when we were asked to write down the name of who we'd want to spend the last day on Earth with…" Naruto asked.**_

 _ **Everyone recalled that day and knew where this was going.**_

 _ **Naruto admitted, "I didn't write anyone, I didn't have friends, I didn't have anyone to call precious…" everyone teared up at this statement.**_

 _ **Then Naruto in the future said, "But now I know, who I'd like to spend that last day on Earth with…"**_

 _ **A pause then he said, "It's you Hinata… I want to spend my last day with you… forever and ever."**_

 _ **Hinata in the future was holding his hand and let out a tear of joy.**_

" _ **Naruto-kun…" she said.**_

Everyone smiled and the girls all went googly eyed and 'aw'd'.

Then Naruto told her that he wants to know more about her. Then the scene that happened next made everyone cry even more.

Naruto and Hinata were running towards the Earth hand in hand. It started off with their Shippuden versions running, then their genin selfs which made everyone smile and then the most unexpected happened.

Their five-year-old version started running together and everyone went 'aw' and cried more at the scene. Temari who refused to be like other girls, looked up to stop the tears.

The most beautiful thing about this scene was that the whole time, Naruto was wearing the red scarf Hinata made for him, to represent the one that brought them together.

It was their red thread of fate.

Then, the moment that they all waited for. Naruto used his Rasengan to launch both himself and Hinata high in the sky. In front of the moon where Naruto and Hinata shared their first kiss.

At this point everyone cheered, except Sasuke, who smiled and clapped. He wasn't saying it out loud, but he was rooting for them secretly.

 _ **Then, it showed a scene a few years later, where Hinata has her hair cut to shoulder length. They saw Naruto outside in the snow and then heard footsteps and giggles.**_

 _ **They saw a blond child followed by a little girl who looked like Hinata with blue eyes and whisker marks.**_

 _ **Boruto yelled, "Daddy! Come play with us!" whilst jumping on Naruto**_

 _ **Then Himawari followed along and yelled, "Yeah! Come play with us!"**_

 _ **Hinata got up to observe them.**_

 _ **Boruto then asked, "Mommy! Join us!" Himawari followed with, "Yeah! Join us!"**_

 _ **Hinata told them, "Okay!" Making the kids cheer.**_

 _ **Then they heard Hinata get hit by a snowball, "AH! Boruto-kun!" making the Uzumaki family laugh.**_

 _ **Naruto them told them, "Be careful now, your mother gets really strong when she gets serious."**_

 _ **Whilst he said this, it showed a photo frame of Naruto and Hinata's wedding photo with Boruto and Himawari's baby photos**_.

 **Naruto's future end**

At the end, everyone clapped and congratulated Naruto and Hinata, who were smiling and crying in happiness.

Naruto looked at Hinata who looked back in his eyes and saw endless love. Naruto remembering all that happened in the future, the rejection, how long she had care for him and why he cared for her so much.

No… he wasn't going to risk that… he wasn't going to risk letting this… this Angel leave his life.

In a sudden burst of possessiveness and newly discovered love for Hinata.

He grabbed her as if she'd disappear if he let go and kissed her with as much fervour as he could muster up. Whilst everyone cheered at this, except Neji who was still protective over his cousin. Tenten convinced him to let it happen, especially since they saw how hurt Naruto was when he saw Hinata's rejection.

Hinata was embarrassed but melted in the kiss easily, it was so much better than she dreamed of.

When they separated, Naruto and Hinata looked into each other's eyes one last time and silently promised to each other.

'They'll never stop loving each other and never let go.'

Whilst everyone finally settled down.

Hagoromo and Hamura asked.

"Who's next?

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **I hope this improved version of the chapter, is well... improved.**

 **See you next time. Praise the Sun! SoulsVeteran.**

* * *

 **Omake 1: Genderbent, Final Clash - Satsuki vs Naruto - My left hand**

 **Satsuki Uchiha was a slender, yet curvy girl. She had an hourglass figure, sporting an impressive DD-cup bust which she showed a bit through her grey high-collar shirt. She had a purple robe as a short mini shirt with black skintight pants underneath and black high-heeled boots. She also has skin like porcelain, raven hair that was softer than silk and a pair of ironically large, round slanted onyx eyes with long lashes and purse, pink full lips on her narrow yet rounded face. She was absolutely beautiful.**

 **Satsuki was given an uppercut to the jaw blowing her away into the cliff side. She slammed her fist in frustration. Why couldn't Naruto just make things easy for her and die!**

 **Naruto in response told her, "Because... I love you." making Satsuki's eyes widen, before charging up a chidori and stacked a blaze release flame control on it to amplify its power.**

 **Naruto used the last of his chakra to create a Rasengan.**

 **Then, they both charged towards each other and their techniques collided. They knocked each other out.**

 **When they woke up, Satsuki tried to move, but Naruto told not to or else they'll die. She looks down and sees that her left hand is gone.**

 **Satsuki questions why would he try so hard to connect with her when she push everyone else away.**

 **Naruto told her, "Well, whenever I see you get hurt, I can't help but feel it too. So I want to help you out."**

 **Satsuki's eyes widen and begins to let her tears out.**

 **She asked Naruto, "Why? Why won't you cut me off?" almost pleading to know"**

 **Naruto replies, "Do I have to repeat myself?"**

 **Satsuki lets her tears drop as she begins to remember all their battles, when Naruto would tell her, "Because... I love you."**

 **Satsuki turns back to Naruto and smiles one she hasn't worn in years.**

 **"I love you, Naruto-kun! My Dobe..." Satsuki tells him.**

 **Naruto smiles a true smile back, "I love you too, my moody bastard."**

 **As they stared warmly into each others eyes.**

 **Satsuki notices the necklace that Naruto is wearing. It was the engagement rings that Naruto got her them and showed her at their first battle in the Valley of the end.**

 **She tells Naruto, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I can't wear the ring you got me anymore." As they both look at her missing left arm.**

 **Naruto tells her, "That's alright, we didn't lose our bond even when you left. We aren't going to lose it now just because you lost your hand.**

 **END.**

* * *

 **Omake 2: Sasuke goes on a journey - Until you return.**

 **After Naruko and Kakashi had managed to redeem Sasuke.**

 **He decided to leave on a journey to atone for his sins.**

 **As he was leaving, he caught sight of his best friend, love interest.**

 **He saw a gorgeous blonde hair girl, her hair was down falling freely to her rear instead of the usual pig-tails. Her large rounded sparkling blue eyes held much life and innocence in them, a small rounded face adorned with six whisker marks making her appear even more beautiful.**

 **She was wearing a white cloak similar to Sasuke's own black. But he could still see her hourglass figure, with double D bust she failed to contain, wide hips and long, toned legs he could see as she was wearing black shorts.**

 **This was Uzumaki Naruko.**

 **They stared at each other for a while, until she handed him his old headband.**

 **"You kept that old thing?" Sasuke asked.**

 **Naruko says, "Until our next battle." in her soft, melodic voice.**

 **Sasuke smiles and accepts it.**

 **"I have something I kept for you too." Sasuke tells Naruko. She tilts her head in confusion.**

 **Sasuke tells her to hold her hand out. Naruko holds out her left and only hand.**

 **Sasuke slips on a golden ring with sapphires on her marriage finger.**

 **Naruko's eyes widen, turning red and stuttering, "Wah-Wh-Wha-WHAT! What are trying to pulll Te- Umpf!"**

 **Before Naruko could question him. Sasuke catches Naruko into a passionate kiss, which Naruko returns with just as much passion.**

 **They separate whilst looking into each others eyes, both with a hint of pink on their faces.**

 **Sasuke then turns away and walks and tells her, "You'll wait for me right, dobe." then he walks into the distance.**

 **Naruko leans back on the tree blushing madly whilst looking at the ring Sasuke gave her.**

 **She smiled, "Until you return... Teme!" she giggled.**

* * *

 **Let's be honest, Naruto's ending actually would have made more sense if Naruto and Sasuke ended up having a gay relationship.**

 **Tell me in the reviews if you guys agree that Naruto, is the only Anime why even Straight people will agree that Naruto and Sasuke should have been gay for each other.**


End file.
